Come Back Please
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Two years after Edwards left, and all Bella can think is "you know what? he's not coming back" she seeks comfort in jacob, but gets a very unexpected surprise... JxB/ExB Undecided
1. A new ending

**A/N: Hey! So, this is my first upload. It's a twilight fan fiction, and takes place from NM, i'm totally team edward but always what would happen if Edward never came back. :] Haha! So, yeah this first chapter takes place two years after edward leaves. (So, Bella's 20) Man, Old! haha, not really.**

**Hope you like it, please pleasee let me know whatcha think of it. Love ya! ;D**

**xx**

Edward never came back. Not once. Not for Christmas, not for my birthday, not for my graduation, never. There were no phone calls, no letters, no e-mails, nothing. I gave up on trying to find the stuff he'd hidden. I yanked the radio out of my truck, I threw away my CD player, my books, my photos, anything which he had ever touched.

I thought it was for the best, to throw it all away. I thought it would be the best way to avoid him. At first I held onto the memories I had of him, and…after two years… I gave up.

On my twentieth birthday, me and Jacob got together.

It was unavoidable to be with Jacob. He filled the hole in my chest which Edward had left. Not all of it though. But, after two years passed, I became used to it. It was just there, in the background.

Of course it hurt, but I wasn't special, I was just human. Nobody need bother about me.

The nightmare's never stopped, but then again; I didn't dream anymore. I just slept, and then woke up.

Jake was always there, he held me and wiped away my tears, he whispered 'everything's alright' in my ear, he helped me when I was ill, when I was hurt…but when he had to go away on his wolf-business, that was the worst time.

I didn't go to college.

College would mean I would be away from Jacob, and I needed him. I didn't need him most. No. Who I needed most was Edward, but that wasn't ever going to happen. So I learned to love what I was given. I didn't love Jake as much as I had Edward, but I couldn't change that. It made me feel guilty sometimes, and that would bring the tears, and then Jake would comfort me, which made me feel even guiltier, and then I'd sob endlessly. It was like a constant circle.

Several times I heard Charlie and Jacob talking about me seeing a doctor, but Jacob always steered Charlie off that. I knew as well as he knew, that you had to tell the truth, and I couldn't talk about my ex-vampire boyfriend, and my werewolf boyfriend. Could I?

I got rid of the truck. It reminded me of him too much. I gave it to Jake, and told him he could take whatever parts he needed from it. Jacob understood, and didn't refuse. I liked him for that.

I didn't do anything. I just sat, staring out the window until Jacob would come visit me. He would make everything happy. Then when Jacob left, I would stare out the window again, until I passed out of tiredness. Then, once I had woke up, I would shower, eat, and stare out the window until Jacob came again.

Sometimes Jacob would take me out with the La Push guys, but I just couldn't be bothered to co-operate and I would just stare.

The thing was, it wasn't like I was seeing anything. When I stared into space I saw nothing, except how Edward left me. It was the only memory I couldn't let go of. No matter how many times I tried.

The day after Jacobs nineteenth birthday, he asked me to move in with him.

We bought our own flat, it was nice. Cramped, but still…nice.

It was two bed roomed through, that confused me.

Jacob said, if I wanted to make the room into a study or something, I was welcome to. I liked that idea. That's what I like about Jake, he has great ideas. He also said that, he wasn't sure whether I had wanted to share a room with him. In truth, I hadn't. Yet I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Charlie cried when I told him I was moving out. That touched my heart. (Something which had not happened in the three years that Edward had left) I gave him endless hugs and promised him I would come home every once in a while and cook him some real dinner. I also reminded him not to put metal in the microwave when cooking.

I was sort-of regretting the decision of moving away when I was packing my stuff.

Forks was the only thing I had left of Edward. It was the one place which I stayed, because I always hoped he would come back. I went to the meadow sometimes, only to find it burnt down. I was running away from Edward. I had gotten rid of everything he had touched, or what reminded me of him. Yet there I was, never wanting to move away from Forks. Afraid that, once I did, he would come back. It was too late, though. Me and Jacob were moving out that day that I realised I was running from Edward.

My life had moved on; without me.

I thought of Edward, as I stared out my window, waiting for Jacob to come home. Where was Edward now? Was he enrolled at a new school? Had he found a new girlfriend, maybe Tanya? Someone else where he shared a special place, like the meadow?

The thought made my stomach turn, and I only just made it in time to the bathroom before I was violently sick.

Jacob came in halfway through and rushed over to me, he pulled my hair behind me and rubbed my back.

"Thanks, Jake." I mumbled, getting up to brush my teeth.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What was that about?"

I gulped and shrugged. Shrugging was good, it wouldn't give away my lie. I turned my face away from his so that he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Seriously, Bella. Are you…" He trailed off.

I inhaled deeply and turned to look at him. Hoping my face looked like I was smiling.

"I'm good Jake. Must just have a bug or something."

Jake watched me warily, then he made me change into my pyjamas and bundled me in blankets. We sat, watching the TV. Well rather, we sat, while Jacob watched the TV. My thoughts were elsewhere, back with Edward. I tried to remember how we first met. I was shocked to find that I _had _forgotten.

I suddenly felt that I _needed _to remember. THINK, BELLA! I screamed in my head.

My first day at school, was it then? I know it was at school. It must've been my first day of school. I had seen them all at their table. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice…(I winced, thinking of my favourite sisters name.), and then…Edward.

He kept looking at me which, I had later found out, was because he couldn't read my mind.

What were our first words? What class did we have together? English? Spanish? Trig? Biology?

_Biology._

His cold, harsh, black eyes were staring at me. Of course, at the time, I hadn't known that that was because I had the most delicious scent to him than anyone else. We hadn't spoke that lesson. Yet it was the first time we _met. _Edward sparked something inside of me, and now he was gone the feeling was gone too, no. No, it was still here, but it was like a flame, without it's needs, it would blow out. My need was Edward. Edward Cullen.

What was I doing here? Sitting around, with Jacob. Who was my '_boyfriend'_ no! NO! I screamed in my head.

I needed Edward.

I hadn't felt like this in so long, I had learned to love what I had.

But I could see now, I didn't love Jacob, he was just there for me as a best friend. I _needed _Edward. He was my everything. He was my love, my core existence, he was my soul. I would do anything for him. I would kill, for Edward. Whatever he wanted, I would do, as long as I got him in return.

I jumped up from the Sofa and ran to my room. I grabbed a rucksack and threw a pile of clothes in it.

"Bella!" Jacob cried.

I spun around on my heel to see him standing confused in the doorway, with his arms out towards me.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob!" I said, it all coming out in a rush, "I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you, I'm sorry that I've let this go on so long! But Jacob I _need _Edward! I need to be back in Forks, so when one day, if he returns, I'll be there! We'll be able to be together again. I don't care if he doesn't come back until i'm an OLD woman! I just want to be with him, or at least _see _him, know that my imagination wasn't making him up! I can't be here any longer! What if he's there, right now? For one last visit. What if I can convince him to stay!"- my voice was edging towards hysteria at this point- "Even if he _doesn't _want me, I don't care! I just need to see him. He's my everything, Jacob. You don't understand! I _LOVE EDWARD!"_

"Bella. Calm down. Breathe. Don't do anything hasty. Look, Bella…he hasn't come back in _three _years. Bella, _I _love you. I know you don't love me as much as him but, Bella, I make you happy don't I?"

"Of course you do Jake, but-"

"No, Bella."

I stood there, stunned, as Jake came over to me and knelt down on one knee.

"I was planning it, I had it all set up. I was gonna take you to dinner, and…but I cant wait anymore, Bella."

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

*


	2. Think of you

**Chapter 2.**

**Two years passed.**

**In those two years, me and Jacob became husband and wife.**

**Jacob gave up being a wolf, and I found out I was pregnant.**

**I told Jacob the day I was going for an abortion.**

"**WHAT!" Jacob cried. **

"**Jacob, I cant do this. I cant have your child. I don't want to be a killer, but I have to. I cant have your child, Jake. You **_**know **_**I cant. You **_**know **_**I'm no good for you, you have to go, find someone else who can love you without restrictions. Because, Jake, I cant be with you anymore."**

"**Are you saying you want a divorce?"**

"**No, but Jake, just…just know that I'm ready. I'm ready for you to leave me if you will actually realise I'm no good for you."**

**Jacob ran over to me, mumbling things I couldn't hear, hugging me but I couldn't feel. **

**Because I was dreaming. Dreaming that it was Edward I was with, with his cool, marble arms around me.**

**It would never happen, but I couldn't help but dream.**

**On my twenty-second birthday, I received a card. It said "Happy birthday" on the front, with lyrics from my old song inside(think of you - a fine frenzy);**

_**And I think of you whenever life gets me downI think of you whenever you're not aroundAnd you rest your bonesSomewhere far from my houseYeah, but you still pull me homeI thought I had it figured out in a brand new lifeWith a great big houseAnd green initials on the towelsI should be happy nowWell, you got yourself a familyAnd you planted roots down by the seaI saw you once on the streetYou didn't notice meBut I think of you whenever life gets me downI think of you whenever you're not aroundYou rest your bonesSomewhere far from my houseYeah, but you still pull me home**_

**My heart skipped two beats, maybe three. I would recognize that beautiful curly handwriting anywhere.**

**It was Edward's. **

**My love, my core existence, my soul.**


	3. Near to you

**A/N: Decided to continue with this one, sorry about lack of update but I've been writing a Wild At Heart fanfic (which I just finished) and a different Twilight fanfic (Which I ALSO just finished haha), hope this make's up for lack of update xD**

* * *

"Bella?" Jacob said gently, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

I made a noise that was supposed to sound like an agreement, I wasn't sure if he heard it.

Another knock.

"Yes you can Jake." I croaked, quickly wiping away the tears.

Jacob's head appeared round the door, he looked worried, probably about me, which I didn't deserve. I didn't deserve to have Jacob. After all I'd done to him, I was lying to him even now. I had been lying to myself, telling mnyself I could live and forget Edward, but this card just opened up all the fresh wounds. It showed me how much I truly needed Edward.

Jacob crossed the room silently and sat beside me. "What's that?" He asked, nodding at the card.

"A card." I mumbled.

He laughed, "I guessed as much. Who from?"

I didn't want to answer that one. Instead I just shrugged and tossed it to the side, "There was no name."

Jacob picked it up and sniffed at it, then wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Vampire." He muttered to himself, I don't think he wanted me to hear, but I did.

Then he turned to me and shrugged, "No idea. Not a scent I recognise."

I took the card from him and stood to place it in one of my drawers. Only then did I realise that on the back there was a tiny message written on the back.

_'Meet me at the coffee shop round the corner tomorrow at 2pm. I just want to talk things over. I understand if you don't come, but, I'll be waiting" _was written in that same neat curly writing.

I quickly shoved the card into the first draw I opened, the invitation fresh in my mind. _Talk things over? _

I wiped the last of my tears away and turned to look at Jacob. "I'm fine, really."

"I didn't ask." He said, getting up to stand beside me.

"But you were thinking it."

Jake rolled his eyes, "What are you, a mind-reader?"

That knocked the breath out of me. It also started up the tears, which fell fresh, plummeting down towards the ground. I forgot to breathe and Jake looked at me oddly for a while, after I gasped and clutched my stomach. Then recognition was set on his face, and also pain, "I'm sorry Bells, I forgot."

I shook my head, "Not your fault."

Jacob lead me back into the front room and we sat on the couch. He rubbed my arm gently and told me everything was alright.

_Yes, _I thought, _Everything is alright, now that Edwards back._

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! :) Sorry it's so short, but, that's the way the penny falls. xD **


	4. This is the problem

**A/N: Edward wants to talk to Bella? What about? Hmm...**

* * *

**Bella's Pov. As Always. :) **

What am I doing here? I shouldn't be doing this.

I stood in front of the coffee shop, taking deep breaths, trying to stop the tears from falling. Probably looking like a complete freak to the outsiders that passed me on the sidewalk, giving me odd looks as my hands balled up into fists, and I silently cursed my reasons for being here.

I can do this.

I took a step into the coffee shop and a high _ding _came from the doorbell hanging above the door.

Immeadiately I noticed he wasn't here, and my stomach sank.

Then I noticed, in a far corner, him.

Several girls were giving him 'the eye' as he sat there, and some even had the nerve to sit down on his table. At which point he would look at them and say something, and then they would walk away, scowling.

As always, I lost all coherent thought around him, and lost my footing. I stumbled into the bar and mumbled apologies to the _inanimate object. _I couldnt help it. Edward's naturally messy bronze hair was glistening in the light, his pale skin, dazzling. His usually hard caramel-coloured-eyes, a light, soft ocher colour.

Edward was beautiful. More than that, he was just..._bliss. _He was heaven on earth.

And I had been going through hell without him.

Focusing more on putting two feet in front of each other than Edward, I managed it to his table. My hands ached in protest as I squeezed them into tighter fists, and my breathing became erratic. My heartbeat two-hundred-miles-an-hour. Stiffly, keeping my eyes on Edward, I sat opposite him. Behind me I heard one girl laugh and whisper to the other, "She wishes.", the other stifled a giggle. There were a few more laughs and jeers at me, all I ignored as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"The floor is yours." I told Edward.

Re-opening my eyes, I found him leaning across the table. One of his hands outstretched, an invitation.

"I've missed you." was all he said.

A silent tear gently fell down my cheek and Edward frowned and whispered, "Please, don't cry." Then softly, he wiped away the tear.

On contact with his skin, I blushed, my heart stopped beating, and I forgot to breathe. Electric currents flowed through my body, making me feel more alive than I ever had before. More alive than he had made me feel when he was in love with me.

Edward smiled, "Breathe, Bella."

"Oh, right." I mumbled, remembering to breathe.

Edward just laughed, he didn't remove his hand from my cheek, and I had to admit I liked that, "You're still the same as always. Clumsy, blushing, and beautiful...always beautiful."

Behind me, the girl cussed.

"Like I said, the floor is yours." I jerked away from his touch. If he thought he could say them things to me he was wrong.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is it Jacob? Do you truly love him? Have you moved on from me? Like I thought you would?"

Slowly, I turned to face him, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Edward's eyebrows raised, "No, I wouldn't _like _it. But if he makes you happy-"

"He's made me more happier than what I was. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Jacob."

Edward crossed his arms across his chest, looking concerned, "And how did you figure that out?"

"Why should I have to tell you?" I spat harshly.

I didn't want to go back there. I didn't want to be re-living them mermories.

"Please don't say that you tried to kill yourself. Please, Bella, tell me that's not true?"

I looked away, and bit down on my lip. "I am emotionally dead. I thought it would make it better if I was physically dead too. But Jacob stopped me. End of story."

Suddenly Edward was by my side and whispering in my ear, "Mind if we go somewhere more private? I want to be able to talk to you with no boundaries, and I think I might be sick with these girls thoughts..."

Well, talk about rub it in my face that he's completely gorgeous.

"Ok." I agreed.

Edward took my hand and pulled me out of the chair, leaving me breathless at his touch. We stood there for a moment, just watching each other, hands intertwined, bodies almost touching. I could feel stares on my back, I could hear the girl talking to her friend. Then suddenly I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't focus on anything, because before I could begin to protest, Edward kissed me.

My mouth melted on his in an instant touch, my worries floating away. But there was one nagging thought in the back of my mind.

My brain suddenly caught up with what was happening, and I jumped back from Edward. "What the hell!" I cried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked quietly.

I held up my left hand, "_This _is what's wrong Edward! I've moved on! I don't need you!" I screamed in his face while tears streamed down my cheeks, and not caring who heard, "You left me, you lied to me! You said you loved me! But you didn't! I know you didn't! Jacob loves me! And...and I might not love him as much as I loved you but, but he's all I've got!"

Edward looked like he was choking. "Y-your m-marr-"

"_Married." _I growled, "Yes I'm married. I could've been married to you if you had stuck around! I wouldn't have grown close to Jacob, I wouldn't have got _married _I wouldn't have aborted my own _baby _if it wasn't for you!"

"You...you wer-" But Edward couldn't finish, because he looked in immense pain.

Good, it was what he had done to me.

I turned around and stormed out the shop, leaving Edward behind me, leaving the gossiping girls behind me, leaving my one and only love behind me.

A single tear fell.

* * *

**A/N: You like? You don't like? What d'you think, Edward and Bella or Bella and Jacob? Or even Edward and Jacob if your that sick? (Naa I joke about that one!) hahah**

**x**


	5. The answer

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" He called after me, as I stormed down the street. Of course, 'storm' isnt the correct word for what I did. I walked quick, and tripped often.

Edward grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him, "Tell me to go, and i'll go." He said, "But if you don't say it, I won't."

My own mouth opened to retort. To tell him to get the hell away from me. But I couldn't. Instead, I stood looking like a goldfish. Onlookers watched us skeptically. Probably wondering why someone of Edwards age would be chasing after me.

"You left," I told him, "I can't live without you, but I have to. Jake's there for me now...besides, " I smirked, "Your just a boy, what would you know about Love?"

Edwards grip on my wrist tightened, "We both know that isn't true, Bella."

"What isn't true?"

Edward let go of my wrist, "Bella, I'm not here to play games with you- do you want me around? Are you over me? Or do you want to give us...another go?"

"You'll leave again, and besides, Jake loves me so much that I don't think I can let go of him, either. I can't stand to see him hurt." And then, I stood on my toes, and kissed Edward, savouring the moment. This was _my_ turn. This was _my_ goodbye. "I love you," I finally said after that long, magical kiss, "But I'll get over you. Go, Edward. You're too late."

I took a step away and Edward grimaced and tears gathered up in his eyes. I know they'll never fall- they can't.

"I love you too, Bella. I won't deny you of your wishes."

My face contorted in pain, I could feel it. Edward didn't want to leave, and I didn't really want him to either. But it was what I needed. So I was letting him go. He had to go. I needed to go, be with Jacob, be a family, be happy.

"I only left for you. I know it seems stupid, but I thought I was putting you in too much danger, staying with you. I never stopped loving you. Just so you know." He whispered in my ear.

And I could live, happy, knowing that Edward only left purely for me. He didn't hate me.

I smiled, "I think, deep down, I knew."

Edward obviously wasn't going to move. So I took in one last look at him. His beautiful golden eyes, his pal skin, his chiseled face...everything. Then I turned on my heel and walked away.

For Jacob.

I loved Jacob. I always have, and, I think I've always loved him more than Edward. Edward was, to say, my love. But, people can love more than one person at once. Jacob...well, he was my other love. I wanted to be with him. The only reason I ever doubted that, is because of Edward. Because I thought, well, that I wasn't good enough for anyone...It's hard to explain. You have to go through that amount of pain to feel what I feel.

I called Jake and we agreed to meet back at the house.

When I saw him, my face brightened up in a smile. Jake looked shocked- I think...I was no longer empty. I strode over to Jacob, and kissed him gently. Then told him, "I love you."

Jake smiled. I never said that to him first, "I love you, too."

In the distance I could see Edward, he waved goodbye. And I knew it was goodbye.

Jake held me for god knows how long. Relishing in the moment.

I loved Jacob, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

The End! :)

I know, I know. It should've been ExB, but I thought I'd make a change. Sorry it's so bad, but I'm so...tired! but i really wanted to finish it :/


End file.
